Previously completed experimental work on the thermodynamic stability of the liquid crystal phase in organic solvents formed by stiff chain polymers will be analyzed and written up for pulbication. Dynamical studies, primarily through use of nitroxide spin labels, will be analyzed through use of the Freed slow motion equation. Finally, small, hydrophobic, spin labeled synthetic biopolymers will be incorporated into lipid bilayers for study as model protein-membrane systems